


Pendragon Pride

by geekinlikeaboss



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolded, Bondage, Domination, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/pseuds/geekinlikeaboss





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin. Are you scared of me right now?”

He didn't want to be shaking as badly as he was. Certainly not while naked and bound, and most defiantly not in front of Arthur. He could not not excuse it as a chill in the air, for his friend had lit the the fire and closed the doors so that the heat would linger in the room. The spring equinox had come and gone and yet snow still lingered upon the ground. But Arthur had planned this well. He did not want his partner catching cold. “Scared? Why on earth would you think I'm scared of you?” Merlin could hear footsteps coming closer across the carpet. A breath in his ear was his only warning that the future king was so close to him before words spoke gently.

“Oh I don't know. Perhaps because I can see you quivering.” You could hear him grinning. It was like getting the sense that someone was watching you as you walked away. You could feel the smile on his smug, handsome face without seeing it. “Because your naked and tied up in my bedroom. Or perhaps it's because I know your secret.”

Merlin sucked in his lips, trying not to give anything away anymore. For days now he'd known someone was mucking about with his powers, causing him to make mistakes. At first he'd begun to think it was his own neophytic bumbles as per usual. But even when he was cautious, going over every step, trying so very hard to be cautious, something would go awry. Many times almost in the presence of the king! He had suspected an enemy. Now...he wasn't so sure this was the better option.

“Oh Merlin don't pull such a long face! I'm not going to tell!” He seemed to be scolding the poor man! As if this were all his fault. “Really, how long did you hope to keep such a thing a secret from me? Why did you wish to keep this a secret from me?”

“M-maybe because your father has a nasty habit of burning the magically inclined?”

Arthur was right next to him. He could see those piercing eyes looking at him through the blindfold. “I am not my father. And you are my friend.”

“Have a habit of trussing up your friends?” 

A sly laughter bubbles in Merlin's ear. “If they're willing, maybe. Sometimes.”

Well! That was news! “Do I appear to be willing?”

“Maybe you are and maybe not. But this is more about punishment than any kind of fun and games, Merlin. I can't have my serving man going around practicing magic, especially when I don't know about it and especially when he's so bad at keeping it a secret. You see, it reflects poorly upon me.” 

“Yes and we all know how important your reputation is to you.” He couldn't help but be glib at the moment. On one hand, if Arthur gave his word, he would not break it. Merlin felt a queer sense of security in knowing his lord wouldn't be spilling his secret. At the same time...again. Naked. Bound. Blindfolded. Punishment forthcoming.

“It is. Very much so. And since you are my servant, it falls upon me to teach you some measure of discipline.” Arthur seemed to be getting something ready. He walked to and fro, securing the ropes which kept his Merlin bound standing to the foot of the fourposter bed. There was a jangling sound that did nothing to put Merlin at ease as he could swear he heard the sound of leather being rubbed. “Now lets be fair about this. As you've kept this from me for at least a year, I think we shall do...hmm...twelve lashes to begin with. Looking at your unmarked back tells me you've never born the flogger before. So I wouldn't want to overdo it.” 

“Lashes? Flogger?” Merlin scrambled, wishing he could do anything to hide himself, guard himself from this!

“Hush now. It's not so terrible as you think. And I shant be too awfully hard on you.” Arthur backed up and readied his stance, taking careful aim and pulling back. The tendrils flew through the air, making a sharp whistling noise as they thwacked solidly against Merlin's buttocks. It took everything in Arthur not to laugh and make his friends suffering worse as Merlin let loose with an indignant shriek! “Now now! If you're loud, someone will come to see what all the fuss is about.” He warned. “Perhaps a gag is in order, if you can't be quiet.” 

Merlin didn't think he could bare that! “Nu-no! No I'll work on it.”

“Very good. Now, oughten you say something? After all I am taking time out of my personal day to discipline you.”

Oh that spoiled, rotten little tin can man! Merlin grit his teeth and growled out a rough 'thank you' of sorts.

“Much better. Again then. Number two.” The next strike made him bounce up on his toes, Merlin barely managing to restrain himself from a high moan. Arthur felt his heart beat faster at the sight, licking his lips and vowing not to do anything he might regret later. “Well?”

“Th-thank you.” 

“There we are. Another.” Every pop made a perfect connection, causing the fat to jiggle against the man's lean frame as he stood there, trapped for Arthur's amusement. He was not aiming to hit him too hard, but it did please him to see the volley of stripes down the poor creatures backside. “Lovely.” He strode forward after the final blow, watching Merlin shake in his bondage, listening to the soft sniffling as he pushed his chest up to his friends back. “Merlin?”

“Ha! What? What?” The younger man shook only to feel a warm hand caress his hair with the intent of soothing him. 

“Merlin, I don't know if you've noticed, but you've managed to become quite erect.” Arthur reached down, letting his fingers graze over the treasure trail of hair to traipse lightly on the cock now pointed skywards. He watched with fascination as his serving man gurgled in protest, not knowing quite what to do with himself in such a drawn out state! “Merlin, Merlin no more lies. Alright. Not between us.” Arthur pleaded as he screwed his hand down to the base. “Does this treatment, this discipline I offer, does it arouse you?”

Merlin's head bowed and he said nothing, leaving Arthur to grasp for a meaning. 

“...is it...I who inspires such a devoted display of affection?” He squeezed tightly and Merlin whimpered, nodding very slightly. Arthur felt his heart beat faster and a sense of giddy lightness overcome his head. “Oh. I see. Well then...as your prince...I intend to see that it does not go to waste.”


	2. Chapter 2

He wore a soft leather collar about his throat. It had rankled him at first, being seen with this new decoration, presented with the Arthur's crest proudly at the bob of his Adam's apple. But it seemed to create a kind of understanding the moment anyone else saw it. Everyone had known that he was the prince's 'favorite' servant, but now they gave a quick glance in the direction of the leather and pinched their lips, clearly not wanting to say anything. Even the King himself had glanced at him, moving his eyes towards his son. Arthur had answered with a simple shrug, and his royal majesty had humphed.

“Well...these things must run their course.” He said between sips of wine. “And I suppose it lessens the risk of any bastard children popping up, now doesn't it?” He laughed and guffawed and it was then that Merlin understood. 

“You could have told me!” he snipped when they were alone again. 

“You would have said no.”

“Is 'No' even an option?” 

“No.” Arthur snickered and slipped a hand through his prize's thick black hair. “Merlin, Merlin this offers you some degree of protection. Nobody wants to look too closely at a member of the royal family, much less their...special...bedroom...”

“Whore...”

“I was going to say concubine. At the very least give yourself that much status. Better than servant in some ways.” Arthur insisted, caressing his cheek, smiling down at him. “It gives a little more assurance that you won't be bothered. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I've seen your magic. You do wondrous things, Merlin. I'd hate to see that stop just because some fools don't understand.” 

“Oh and you do? You've hated magic as much as your father has!”

“No I've hated it because my father did. That was before I had someone who saw me how beautiful it was.” Arthur explained to him. 

“Which is why you've done something to bind it. To bind me.” Merlin started to shove away, but the touch was warm and inviting, and he did not quite want to leave it so much as he wanted an explanation. 

“I had to. I told you that. And I am sorry for it, but you must become more practiced at caution. At least until you have mastered your magic. I would be very upset should something happen to you.” Arthur lingered close to him and began to kiss his ear, enjoying how hard Merlin was trying to disguise his little pants of interest. 

“Alright. Fine! So why...this?” Merlin gasped when teeth bore down just enough to send a shudder down his sides, eyelashes fluttering in their private moment. “You are a notorious rake and womanizer! There is hardly a skirt you have not lifted within a league.”

“I promise you there are plenty of bloomers that have gone their entire lives without being seen by my eyes. But as far as this little game goes...” He touched the collar gingerly, tugging at the ring in the front and smiling to himself. “Mayhaps you are a special case. Or if you prefer, you may think of yourself as irresistible. Either way it matters little.”

“And if I tell you again I have no interest in this?”

“I'll know you are lying.” Arthur tweaked his nose and reached down between them, gently flicking his fingers against the outline of a hard cock encased in loose breeches. “But if you insist, I will make a vow to you. We played last, I gave you but a few good lashings and a little touch, but nothing more. So while I must insist on continuing your discipline, I, Arthur Pendragon, do solemnly vow not to pursue any intimacy with you, until such time as you ask me to do so.” 

“By...gods balls.” Merlin shook his head, shoving the prince away from himself and adjusting his breeches. “You really are the most astonishing ego attached to a body that I have ever met! You think I would welcome you? After this coarse treatment?” 

“Ah. What an interesting way to put it.” Arthur sauntered around the room, thinking over what his friend had said. “So, you've no objections to my gender or station, none to my appearance or the prospect in and of itself. You merely wish to be treated better over all. Easy enough!” He snapped his fingers as if he'd suddenly come up with a brilliant idea. “We will have your belongings moved into the room adjacent to mine. Thats what it's for anyhow. No more musty old tower. I will make sure the cook knows your favorite dishes and prepares them for you. Perhaps some new clothing eh? If you're going to be my bedmate you may as well look the part...”

“You...incredible ass.” Merlin sounded astonished by the very prospect. “This is not about fabrics and an increase in status! It's about being treated with the very smallest modicum of respect!” He could tell by the look on his prince's face that Arthur did not understand in the least. “You are an ass. An absolute ass.” He threw up his hands in disgust at the whole situation. “You think I will sit here and give my first time to such a dense, selfish...”

“Wait...your first time.” Arthur's blue eyes flashed with realization. “Your first time!” He threw his head back and laughed. “Oh of course! Of course! It only makes sense. Well I mean why would a man like you be any different from a woman.” He laughed to himself, clearly seeing this as something delightfully funny. “I have never met a woman who did not want to be sure her flower was given to someone who appreciated it. Who wished to be wooed and seduced properly. Now I begin to see the truth of it you clever minx.”

“I'm not...thats not...I didn't mean!” Merlin tried to explain himself again and again, but the worst part was Arthur wasn't entirely wrong. He'd held off so many times. He was a good looking young man. He'd had opportunities. But well, maybe for him it did mean something. Maybe he did want his first time to be with someone who at the very least liked him and enjoyed his company. Not some royal, entitled ass. 

“Come off it, Merlin. You can tell me that you have a crush on me.”

That tore it. “You know what? There are moment, rare moments, where I see some measure of nobility shine through in you. When you allow through some glimpse of gentleness and kindness and sincerity leak out through that thick veneer of arrogance you keep up at all times, where yes. Yes I think of you and I am...confounded by my attraction to you. But don't go looking all smug yet, your majesty. Because whenever I need to dampen my spirits, I need only be reminded of your cocky, self serving entitlement to know why I never said or did anything. Because the last thing you need is another notch on your bedpost to feed your unruly ego!” Merlin snapped back with all the venom he could muster. But no matter how many he tried to sound, he couldn't keep it up for long. “Sometimes I can't stand you, and other times I want so very badly to like you. But you see I don't know which one is you.”

Arthur truly seemed struck by this statement. He stood in the middle of the room, listening to Merlin's little rant and letting the smug grin slowly fade from his lips. It was replaced a little at a time with the expression of guilt till his brow deepened and he finally looked put out by this. “You think I don't care about you.”

“I know you care about others when it is convenient to you. I know you let magic users suffer because you are afraid to stand up to your fathers rule. I know you have brief moments of shining character which you only allow to surface if you are sure you will not get caught.”

“I am not king, Merlin. I have not the power to change my fathers edicts or laws and if I upset him, I will only make things worse. One day, when the crown is on my head and I sit on the throne, I will have the ability to change the laws. But for now, I can only help if I remain anonymous in doing so. If it were to be discovered that I keep such secrets as yours, do you think my father would choose to save his son or save face before his noble supporters?” Arthur offered him this explanation, seemed just as discontent with the reality. “Merlin, let me protect you as much as I can. Let me learn what I can of magic through you. Then one day, one day I will be able to open this kingdom to others like you without risking their lives in doing so.”

“I want to believe that.” 

“Then believe it. Believe me. Believe that the nobility you see is me, not the...the entitled nobleman I have to be to save my own face.” Arthur smiled.

God help him, Merlin felt his heart beat faster. “Are you going to keep 'disciplining' me?”

“Yes. Not just because I like it either, but because you like it. But I'm also going to keep my vow to you. I won't force you. I don't want to force you. But I do want very much to lie with you.” 

Merlin looked into his eyes, searching for a lie, or a trick, trying to will himself to see anything else but those perfect blue eyes. “I've never had anyone before...or let them have me. And I'm not going to sit here and act like you're to get it because of some pretty words and promises, you understand?”

“I understand.”

“And no more of this mocking. At least in private. If you've got to do things in public to keep up appearances fine but...but here when we are alone, talk to me. Let me see Arthur. Not Prince Arthur Pendragon.” 

“Agreed. But then, there may be a fair about of heavy petting in tight corridors and my tongue on your neck in the moonlight. Will that be too objectionable to you?” 

Merlin knew his face was growing pink, but he nodded curtly. “You get too handsy I won't hesitate to...to strike you with lighting!”

Arthur actually looked impressed. “Can you do that?”

“Far as you know I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy petting, Arthur had said. 

Merlin had severely underestimated precisely what that could mean. As he looked around Arthur's shoulders, frantically trying to discern if anyone was coming he listened for the sound of footsteps, a voice echoing down the corridor, a shadow on the wall. But it seemed they were 'blessed' with a rare moment in which no one save them seemed to be intent on coming this way. Which meant Merlin had no excuse to pry Arthur's lips off his throat.

Not that he was sure he really wanted Arthur's lips off his throat. But he was determined not to make this too easy on the prince. 

A tongue flicked along his clavicle and Merlin's eyes rolled back. His mouth fell open and a low breathy moan escaped, providing far too much encouragement. He could hear laughter bubbling up from his friend and scowled at the amusement. “Do not feel so smug about it. Can hardly help myself.”

“Are you saying I am talented?”

“I am saying you are far too practiced at this to be anything but capable. That doesn't mean you should take it as a given.” Arthur's muffled cackle vanished in his neck. Merlin managed to roll his eyes before a hand cupped behind his cheeks, lifting him up easily. It really wasn't fair. There was a kind of brutish animal magnetism to men like this. Their effortless strength, their steady gaze, their uncompromising confidence. Really it wasn't any shock that most women fell head over heels. But Merlin like to think himself just a tad bit more discerning. That did not stop him from getting a wicked little thrill at the sensation of his ass being groped and handled firmly. “Gently!” he hissed in Arthur's ear.

“Can't help it. With an ass this skinny you've really got to dig your fingers in.”

“OUF! You blithering… simpleton!” Merlin shoved him off hard and had to grab the wall before he fell to the floor. “You know you could...”

“Merlin, Merlin!” Arthur held up his hands in defense. “I'm sorry. Teasing you is a force of habit by now. I don't mean it to be cruel.” He reached out and took the younger man's hand, pulling him up. “Don't take me too seriously.”

“I never do.” But he let Arthur tug him into an embrace. He rubbed his hands up and down the broad shoulders and felt a twitch in himself that was far too forgiving of these taunts. “Arthur… we agreed… ”

“We did. And this is one of those moments where I get to show you what you are missing.” He pushed Arthur up into the corner, his figure blocking everything from view in the most intimidating fashion. He pressed another kiss to Merlin's brow and sighed happily. “Or at least I get to try to.” 

Merlin's breath hitched when he felt a hand caress the outside of his codpiece. “What are you… ouh.” he gave a tiny squeak and closed his eyes, shuddering at the sudden warmth there. “Oh.”

“Oh indeed.” Arthur touched the back of his neck lightly, stroking up and down and playing with the wavy curls in a calming manner. “Have you never… I mean sure you have.”

“I have of course. I don't know anyone our age who hasn't. But… I live with my uncle. It's not like there are many opportunities around.” 

“Must be exceptionally frustrating.” He whispered, tongue now slipping over Merlin's ear and bringing about the most wonderful tingling sensation that made his brain go fuzzy. 

“Nugh! Ouh!” He gasped and his lips pulled back into a hesitant smile. That was far too good a feeling to miss out on! “I-I suppose yes. I mean I-I certainly don't mind the opportunities when they come!”

Arthur scratched gently up and down, teasing through the fabric as he let the tension build for a while. He undid the tie on one side and moved his fingers in past the flap without looking down. “Well well. Merlin! You have been hiding something down there haven't you?”

“I haven't been hiding anything! Not all of us seem to have the need to strut you know.” But his words caught in his lips as the fingers began to fondle him delicately. Merlin arched into it, thighs squeezing tightly. He closed his eyes and groaned, opening his mouth and craning his head up so they could kiss again.

“So at the very least you like this part?”

“I suppose so. At the very least.” Merlin admitted and kissed him again. Arthur pushed him back into the stones and began to grip his friends prick. He gave it slow, long strokes at first, trying very hard to bring him to a suitable erection first. It had been at least two weeks since the young wizard had gotten the opportunity to relieve himself somewhat. It did not take very long at all. 

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Arthur?”

“May I… may I see you?” His blue eyes were clear, curious and surprisingly innocent. It had never occurred to Merlin that the prince might never have seen another man's cock. 

It was a moment of true equilibrium in which Merlin began to realize he was not alone in his trepidation. “You may see me, if… if you promise that I will get to see you.” He turned pink and chewed his lip. “Doesn't have to be right now. But you have to promise I'll get to.”

“You have my word.” Arthur undid the second tie and the flap fell down, showing off the hard, dripping cock as it arched up for him. “Oh my. That is… why Merlin you mean thing. You're lovely.” 

“Lovely! You're mocking again!”

“I am not. I swear it.” Arthur gripped the cock with a sure grip and began to stroke him hard, giving Merlin little chance but to gasp and shudder under his touch. He worked it until he saw glistening precum slip out the tip, and smiled to watch it turn into a wet bead and slide down onto his fingers. He released his hold and Merlin gasped. 

“W-why would you stop?” He panted, flushed from brow to collar.

“Why would I want this to stop too soon?”

“Because someone may come!”

“Let them. It is only a prince playing with his pretty friend. They will think little of it.” Arthur spoke but it was not terribly reassuring. He let the hungry cock dangle there for a moment, his warm kisses and pressing keeping Merlin from reaching to alleviate the pressure. “Let it go. Come on now. No need to rush things.” 

“Says you then. This is terribly unkind!” Merlin whined when the man held him close and began to move their bodies together as if simulating the act of copulation. Merlin tensed and bared his teeth, letting a puff out through his nose and shaking his head. “A-arthur! Arthur if you won't then dammit...”

“I shall.” he pushed his hand up against the cock once more, now offering quick, hard strokes. It pleased him a great deal to feel his friend's fingernails dig into his back and scratch down. “You like that?”

“YES!”

“Good. See what happens when you entrust your body to my expertise.” Arthur pumped him up prettily, relentless in his attention. He got a wild, hungry thrill out of Merlin writhing this way and that. It was almost as if he was trying to escape without making any actual effort to do so. He watched the younger mans expression tense, baring his teeth as orgasm climbed, then stopped, jerking his hand away once more. 

“No!” Merlin clutched his back, hugging Arthur close, shaking his head from side to side. “Why are you...?”

“To make. It. Last.” Arthur told him. “Do not think for even one moment that I mean this, or any moment we spend together, to be over with quickly. You are not a quick tumble in the hayloft, Merlin. I do not intend to let you go on believing I will drop you the moment I have achieved our union.” He waited just long enough to feel the man jut his hips forward in hopes of getting off a bit quicker before returning to the slow, painfully long strokes. 

The young wizard gasped and leaned in, clinging to Arthur now, letting himself be manipulated without care or concern for who might see. Who gave a damn? Who could possibly let such foolish things overwhelm when there was something so much better to focus on. “Arthur… Arthur I'm-I'm terribly close! I'm very close now! Please you need to let me...!”

“I shall. I shall I swear. Only...” Arthur nuzzled into him, smelling herbs in his skin. “Will you look at me? Will you look up at me so I can see your eyes while you cum?”

Merlin hesitated but a few seconds only. He glanced up and was held there by his friends gaze, locked in as he was played with, the burning ache pooling down in his belly. “I'm going to cum!”

“I know.” Arthur told him.

“I mean it! I'm going to cum! You won't stop, will you? Please tell me you won't stop!” 

“Don't pull away, and don't stop looking at me, and I shan't stop.” 

Merlin did his utmost not to break eye contact. He held himself there, letting his expressions of vulnerability and longing flash where Arthur could see them. He had never yet felt more open before anyone. As his cum spilled out over Arthur's trews, only then did he break eye contact to shove his face into his friends chest and muffle his own groans of relief. 

“There now. Not so bad was it?” Arthur petted his hair, swiping it back away from his brow. 

That was not the last time that day. 

Though he was now Arthur's tender plaything, Merlin still had his own duties to attend to. It seemed as though Arthur knew his schedule well enough to know precisely where to be and when if he wished to keep his dear friend on his toes. 

In the cellar, Merlin found himself with his trews down to his knees, Arthur putting his control into effect as he brought the man to another slow, stop and go orgasm. He seemed to take such delight in the patient movements, refusing to let his pretty sorcerer do any of the work for himself.

“Please can't you just let me? Please? You can watch!”

“I'll remember you said that. I think it may even be fun.” Arthur promised with an amused smile on his face. “I would like very much to watch you do this to yourself. It might show me a great deal about how you like to be pleased. I would like to know how best to please you.”

Merlin didn't think it was possible to turn a darker shade of red. It hadn't really occurred to him until that moment. Arthur did want him to enjoy himself, even if he occasionally wanted it to be on his own terms. “T-then go slower. Push your thumb to the tip and roll it around the head. AHHA! Yes! Yes, Arthur! Just like that!”

Only a few hours later, Merlin was cornered in the stables. He did not push his prince away, but waited to see what he would do, if he would remember what he had been told. Sure enough, Arthur pressed his thumb to the head of the cock and rolled it, smearing precum all over as he worked Merlin into erection once more and made him linger. He pushed Merlin up to the brink and then made him stand there, cock aching, bottom lip all a quiver from need. The experimental edging was almost as painstaking as anything pleasurable, but Arthur seemed determined to make him endure.

By the time Arthur showed up in his private apartments, that same eager look in his eyes, Merlin whimpered. “I can't any more. You've officially pumped me to empty.”

“We shall see.” 

Merlin swallowed. “Do you not want anything for yourself?” He could feel his hands shaking at the mere suggestion, but some part of him did feel as though he owed it to the prince. After all, three orgasms in a day, well that had to be worth a return hand job now didn't it?”

“Are you offering because you want to see me?” Arthur waited, but could see Merlin's eyes flash in fear. “You're very attractive when you're trying to work out what you want, Merlin. But don't worry. I'll have plenty of happy thoughts to entertain myself with tonight. But for right now, I'd like it one more time.”

“There's nothing left!” 

“I'll bet you are wrong. In fact, I will wager that if I can make you cum once more, than the next time we play, you must let me touch other places.” Arthur seemed quite nervously excited by the prospect. 

“What other places?” 

Those blue eyes looked so secretive, almost embarrassed. “Your star, Merlin. I would like very much to press my fingers inside of your pink entry and see if you like it.”

There was a moment there where he felt quite sure he was intentionally avoiding any manner of understanding as to what Arthur was talking about. When he could no longer pretend as such, Merlin could only manage to nod dumbly. “No more than fingers...alright?”

“No more than fingers.”

“And you won't get to do it anyway. I told you, there is nothing left in me to cum out.”

Arthur pulled back the curtain to Merlin's little bed spot. “And I say otherwise. I managed six times in one day myself. Are you not at least as strong as I am?” He pulled his friend to the bed, letting them both get comfortable on the sheets before undoing the ties once more and pulling the cock free. “Beautiful. You really do have the prettiest cock I've ever laid eyes on.”

“You make it sound insulting.”

“It's not meant to be. I just… I like it is all.” Arthur rubbed his fingers down along the soft bush of brown hair and stroked from the base up. With careful diligence he moved his hands along it, pulling up along the cock until he got it hard the way he wanted. It took much longer this time, but it pleased him even more to watch Merlin struggle not to thrash and make a mess of his own bed. “Is it starting to get more sensitive?” 

“Yes! It's-it's aching badly!” 

“Good. Embrace the ache. I have something more to show you.” Arthur reached under the shaft and began to play with the balls, squeezing and releasing as if they were malleable! He took immense pleasure in watching Merlin arch up till his spine was up off the bed and go breathless. He released for the briefest of moments, letting Merlin catch his breath, then squeezed again, and Merlin howled out as if singing. “Again?” he pretended not to notice the shake of the head and did it regardless, adding in a pump or two here and there just to keep things moving. “I see precum.” he teased and in a moment of pique, kissed the wet bead away. “I see you lied to me Merlin.”

“Arthur!”

“Hush now. I'm not angry. If anything I feel quite proud of myself. Right now just let go Merlin. I'll collect on my reward later.”


	4. Chapter 4

The ruthless entangling of his cock, pumped and toyed till it was empty of cum, had near driven him mad. He didn't think his thighs would ever stop aching! And yet it had awakened something in him. The awareness was simple, but very real none the less. Arthur could have taken him at any time. It was not so uncommon an occurrence really. Sort of the hazard of being an official concubine. 

But for what it was worth, Arthur seemed much more determined to bring Merlin to him willingly. At least as willingly as possible. The vigorous assisted masturbation had only been one method. After that sore and stripping touch had left him, Merlin had found himself held by Arthur's tender yet powerful arms. The mans hands stroked him up and down, helping to ease his strained muscles.

Merlin crooked himself into Arthur, letting himself find a few moments of relaxation. 

“Did you like it? In the end?” Arthur asked sweetly, kissing along the back of his neck. 

“I'm not sure. I mean I liked it. I'm not sure those last two or three were necessary. But over all, it was something quite unusual.” Merlin found himself touching the mans hand and holding onto it, interlacing their fingers. Arthur's lips were like little spasms of electricity through his flesh. Who could blame him for enjoying closeness after such rigorous activity? Besides, was it wrong to want to feel close to someone? To at least feel that everything he was doing was appreciated?

“I will learn to be more cautious with you.” Arthur promised. “But in the meantime, do you think you have the strength to ease me?”

He knelt down before Arthur, his prince, his master, and looked up, gulping down his nervousness into his stomach. It did not help. If anything he only felt more queasy. He licked his hips and felt Arthur's fingers graze through his hair kindly, gently. “I've never done this before.” he whispered, leaning forward into it. The thick bulge sat behind the leather trousers, and as much as he felt fright, he could not deny a sense of warm desire in him.

“I'm not expecting a full performance.” He teased with a wink. “I only want to see what you're willing to do. What you'd like to do.” He undid the leather straps, slipping the coverings down to let his cock slide free. 

“Oh-o my.” Merlin reached up to touch it, his fingers wrapping around the thickness as if to measure it.   
“Don't be worried. I've had plenty of time to learn a bit of self control.” Arthur assured him. “All you need to do is wrap your lips around the tip. There's a good sweetheart.” Arthur gazed down at him with a keen look in his eye. “You're doing so well. Do you have any idea how lovely you look?”

Merlin met his eyes. It had never occurred to him that it might look flattering. “What do you mean?” he muttered, popping his lips off. 

“Your eyes. They're wide and beautiful. And your lips are so soft. I wish we'd have thought of this ages ago. It would have solved so many problems if we'd just have found a way to come together.” Arthur insisted. “Come on now. Put that mouth to good use. All you need to do it slip it up and down. Rub your tongue along the ridges.”

Merlin licked out and began to bob his head slowly, working over the feeling of it. It was firm and heavy, but there was something decidedly comforting about it's presence in his mouth. As he heard the deep moan from above, a sense of confidence brimmed up in his chest. Another raw groan and he felt the urge to push in deeper. A hot, salty taste pushed over his tongue and he laughed giddily, knowing a kind of success. 

“See? Not ouh! Not so bad!” Arthur gasped and started pushing his hips into the warmth. “Merlin! Ouh that feels good!”

He pulled his head back and smiled. “I...I think I rather like this.” 

“HA! Do you?” Arthur pushed his head back down firmly, thrilling at the poor mans gurgling joy. “I'm growing quickly fond if it as well! Merlin! Oh Merlin yes! Yes deeper!”

Merlin had not expected for this to feel so powerful. He had not expected to like the way his lips drug against the flesh, or the taste of precum on his tongue. He looked up into Arthur's strained face and got a wild thrill at the way he seemed utterly engrossed in what was happening to his prick. “Arthur?”

“Yes Merlin?”

“I want you to cum in my mouth.”

“You? You do? Do you?” 

The young sorcerer nodded. “I do. I want to. But I want something else too.”

“Oh? What is it? Ask it of me. I'll do all I can.” 

Merlin pulled his lips off and sighed. “I want you to do the same for me.” He couldn't resist a smug look. “Not right now. But soon. If this is going to be done between us, if we're going to share these things with one another, than I need to feel you're willing to to share. To be kind.” 

“Have I been unkind? I have been so cruel?”

“Yes. Terribly, Arthur. You beat me.”

“I spank you!” 

“You stroke me till I'm raw and strained.” Merlin licked at the tip, squirming too and fro to make himself look more appealing. “All I ask is a little kindness. Thats all.”

“Merlin it...it's not really proper for me to open my mouth for you.”

“Oh isn't it?” Merlin pulled himself off the cock and turned away.

“Merlin!”

“No. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being your plaything! It's one thing to do it so everyone see what they expect of such a situation. But here? When we're alone? Would it be so bad? Arthur?” He flicked his tongue out again, letting himself play with the hole. If other concubines could use their bodies to gain favor, why couldn't he?

“Merlin.”

“Yes?” He almost purred. “My king?”


End file.
